


Хочешь?

by Noctis_Karell



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Бета: Einal Lars
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 14





	Хочешь?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Einal Lars

Пальцы у Доффи длинные, с узловатыми костяшками, которые так и хочется прикусить. Росинант так и делает, слыша в ответ длинный рваный выдох. Он обводит языком фаланги, то сжимая губы, то размыкая их, чтобы выдохнуть. Росинанту хорошо до дрожи в коленях. Дьявол! Так хорошо просто от длинных, таких опасных, пальцев во рту, способных в один момент порезать на куски, но толкаются в глотку лучше члена.

Это его лично. Доверие Дофламинго, чьи руки — оружие; они разрезают плоть, подчиняют и приносят удовольствие, несравнимое ни с чем. Росинант вылизывает их от едва заметной перепонки до ногтя — и готов кончить в любой момент только от этого.

Кожа у Дофламинго шершавая и, овеянная морским ветром, солоноватая на вкус. Глаза закрываются сами собой, стоит только брату обвести подушечкой большого пальца нижнюю губу.

Лучше, чем любая близость, чем прикосновения обнажённых тел друг к другу. Росинант скашивает глаза на Ло — тот сидит на диванчике, одной рукой ухватившись за подлокотник как за последнюю твердь. Ло облизывает пересохшие губы, не отрывая от них жадного, пошлого взгляда. Терпит, не прикасаясь к себе.

Хватка Дофламинго становится жёстче, когда с плеча он перемещает руку на горло, не давая сглотнуть. Росинант выгибается, прижимаясь ягодицами к бёдрам Дофламинго, и Ло выдыхает громко и бесстыдно, запрокидывая голову. Росинант уверен — Ло хочется подойти, сжать свою руку рядом с гибкими, опасными и такими надёжными пальцами Доффи и, может быть, схватить Росинанта за волосы...

Он почти видит и чувствует это, глядя на Ло, как можно шире раскинувшего ноги в узких джинсах — весь одно сплошное желание.

— Хочешь? — шёпот над ухом заставляет через силу сглотнуть вязкую слюну. Через властную, так и сдавливающую хватку на горле. О! Росинант действительно хочет. Стянуть до острых щиколоток штанины, совершенно лишние здесь и сейчас, опуститься между расставленных колен и почувствовать терпкий солоноватый привкус спермы на языке. От одной только мысли его трясёт, и он крепче прижимается задом к Доффи.

— Хочешь, — задыхающийся голос обдаёт горячей волной. Не отпуская горло, другой рукой, Дофламинго ласкает его лицо, неожиданно осторожно касаясь полуприкрытых век, крыльев носа, пересохших от дыхания губ. Воздуха не хватает, но Росинанту всё равно. Он, повернув голову сквозь сопротивление чужой ладони и прищурившись, смотрит в глаза Ло: влажные, потемневшие и жаждущие.

Дофламинго скользит рукой по его груди, сквозь рубашку задевая соски, заставляя вздрагивать и судорожно вдыхать сквозь сжатые зубы, когда рука добирается до паха. Он хочет, чтобы его, наконец, трахнули, или он трахнул Дофламинго. Без разницы: главное, глядя на Ло, глаза в глаза, пока тот судорожно дрочит.

— Хочешь? — выдыхает Росинант, сам толком уже не понимая, к кому обращается. Они оба хотят его, но он хочет всех: по очереди, сразу — не важно. Главное — прикасаться, чувствовать их руки на своём теле, волнующие кровь движения, взгляды.

Дофламинго убирает руку, позволяя нормально вдохнуть, и два пальца, чертовски горячих и жёстких, оттягивают нижнюю губу, давят на зубы, не позволяя закрыть рот. Толкаются внутрь. Ло что-то невнятно шепчет, накрыв ладонью член под натянутыми складками джинсов.

Собственная покорность смешивается с ощущением власти, когда Дофламинго начинает дышать тяжело, быстро, надрывно, а Ло, не в силах уже просто смотреть на них, толкается бёдрами вверх. Он хочет их обоих, но не получит. Не сейчас.

Росинант захлёбывается собственным стоном от ласкающей руки на члене, когда твёрдые пальцы прижимают язык, а Дофламинго трётся пахом между его ягодиц.

В этот раз никто даже не раздевается, но Росинант не может придумать ничего пошлее, чем то, что есть сейчас.

— Хочешь? — выдыхает Ло, раскрывая припухшие от собственных укусов губы и выгибается, вскидывая бёдра вновь и вновь. Росинанту кажется, что он кончит следом, но Дофламинго зло и возбуждённо, едва различимо шепчет:

— Тише...

Трётся стянутым штанами членом о его бёдра, судорожно дыша и толкая пальцы в глубину рта, заставляя давиться воздухом. Росинант уже не может их облизывать: слишком сильно, глубоко, слишком хорошо, чтобы отвлекаться. Он и сам не понимает толком, когда его накрывает до боли острое возбуждение, ставшее в один миг непереносимым. Он цепляется взглядом за уже расслабленного Ло — тот наблюдает пристально и серьёзно, — за его спокойную позу, за кончик острого языка, мелькнувший между губ... и не выдерживает. Ладонь Дофламинго стискивает член, не так крепко, как хотелось бы, но достаточно, чтобы задохнуться, вцепившись зубами в любимые пальцы. Дофламинго вжимается в Росинанта, зарывается лицом в шею, и тот чувствует, как содрогается тело брата на пике удовольствия. Сдавленный стон льётся в уши. Лучше любых слов, любых жестов, взглядов...

— Надо будет повторить, — голос Ло, запыхавшийся и сорванный, возвращает в реальность сквозь гул в ушах. Росинант не против. Он разворачивается, обхватывая брата за шею.

— На колени.

Ло сзади возбуждённо стонет в ответ.


End file.
